Music to Soothe the Savage Sith
by DarthNasere
Summary: This is another one of my stories where Vader is more compassionate. The main character likes to sing Evanescence music so if you like that then read this story! NO FLAMES! Hope you lie it R&R Please! Anonymous Reviews Accepted! XD


Mrs

Disclaimer: I do not own any music by Evanescence nor do I own Star Wars.

The Sith are good in this story and Darth Vader never married Padme and only likes her as a friend. Vader is not in the suit. Melody is about 18 years old and Vader is 20.

Music to Soothe the Savage SithChapter 1

Melody Nova is a young girl who was now standing in the Corusant Theater in the middle of a large crowd of Senators and other government officials. There were also some civilians in the theater, but not many, but the one thing that was putting her on edge was that the Emperor himself and Darth Vader were there. She had natural dark brown hair that she dyed black so she would look like her music idol Evanescence and she always wore black and her nails were also painted black. Melody had always loved to sing. Her favorite music to sing was music by Evanescence. So she decided to take a chance and sing in front of these many powerful people. She did it to represent her home planet of Earth and to represent Evanescence and her amazing work in music.

"Welcome and thank you for coming." Melody addresses the audience, "I hope that you enjoy the songs I will be singing. They are some of my favorites and all are sung on my home planet of Earth by a singer called Evanescence. I hope you all have fun. My first song is called Bring Me To Life and my friend Matthew will be my back up man for this song,

**_Bring Me To Life lyrics_**_  
__**(feat. Paul McCoy)**___

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

When she had finished singing the crowd cheered loudly. They loved the song and the performance she gave. She looked up to the royal balcony and saw both the Emperor and Darth Vader giving her a standing ovation.

"Thank you, thank you! I am so glad you liked it." Melody said in response to the applauding crowd, "I hope that you like this next song just as much! It's called Lithium."

_Lithium _

_By Evanescence__  
_

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go

come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
never wanted it to be so cold  
just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow

Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
drown my will to fly  
here in the darkness I know myself  
can't break free until I let it go  
let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all  
anything is better than to be alone  
and in the end I guess I had to fall  
always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh I'm gonna let it go

The crowd gave her another standing ovation. The musicians started to pack up as she addressed the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming and have a good night!" Melody said. She then went back stage so that she could sit down.

"What the fudge! Standing for that long killed my feet!" She said and Matthew laughed at her, "Oh come on Mel it can't be that bad." She turned to him and glared. "Well you weren't the one wearing high heels." She said.

The was a knock at the door and Melody's body guard Thompson came in and said, "Hey Melody there's some people here to see you and they are _VERY _important people."

"Um okay Tom let them." Melody said confused by the fact that Tom emphasized the word "very".

Next thing she knew the Emperor and Darth Vader walked into the room. She stood up and bowed along with Matthew and her musicians.

"Hello my lords what do we have the pleasure of seeing you in our humble dressing room." Matthew said.

'_Suck up!'_ Thought Melody.

Darth Vader had heard her thoughts and smirk behind his cowl.

"We just wanted to congratulate you on your wonderful performance. I'm sure that your idol would be very proud of how well you sang her songs." Emperor Palpatine said.

"Thank you your grace." Melody said.

"The music was very… interesting." Darth Vader said, "I was wondering if you could sing at a senatorial get together I am hosting soon. Just to liven it up. Most of the senators aren't very enthusiastic and today it seems that you brought that out of them."

"We'd been honored Lord Vader." Melody said as she bowed again, "When is this party Lord Vader?"

"It is next Friday at 1900 hours," Darth Vader replied, "Melody would you come with me to my apartment so that we can discuss these arrangements?"

"Of course Lord Vader. Just let me get my cl…" She began to say but Vader had already used the force to place it in her hands. "Never mind then lets go." She said as she put on her cloak.

When they walked out of the theater Vader and Melody bowed to the Emperor and said their goodbyes. Then they went to Darth Vader's speeder. It was a sleek black color with the decal for the Empire on the hood of the speeder.

'_Sweet ride,' _Melody thought.

"Why thank you. I built her myself." Vader said to her.

Melody jumped and then realized that he had been reading her mine the whole time. Vader opened the passenger door for her and helped her get inside of the speeder.

"Thank you." She said and he just nodded.

When they got to Darth Vader's apartment he had to help Melody out of the speeder because she was laughing so hard. Vader had been telling Melody about some of the Senators' unfortunate embarrassing moments in the Senate. She just couldn't resist hearing them all knowing it would be good blackmail to use for later.

It took a while for them to get up to Vader's penthouse apartment because Melody had been stopped several times by security droids, almost arrested and almost blasted into oblivion by Vader's security. Luckily he was there to save her from those mechanical terrors.

"I don't usually have guests over." Vader said.

"I can tell." Said a very annoyed/scared Melody.

They were now sitting in Vader's living room. It wasn't very fancy since it was only Vader that lived there, but it felt strangely cozy to Melody. It felt to her like home.

"Um did you hear anything I just said?" Vader asked. That startled Melody out of her daydream.

"Oh um sorry it's just that this place just reminds me of my home on Earth." She said.

"You can stay here for tonight it's getting late anyway." Vader said.

"Thank you Lord Vader." Melody said.

When Melody went to sleep Vader decided to learn more about her. He checked many of the Earth records but found nothing about her under her name. _'Maybe Nova is just an abbreviation?'_ He thought and tried a different name. _'No it can't be? She can't be that girl can she?' _He thought. The name he typed in was Novantine. The Novanstine family was a powerful family on Earth that ruled over an island that was considered to be nonexistent because of a massive volcanic eruption. It was said that no one survived. Vader had been arranged to marry the princess before the natural disaster had occurred. Now she was sleeping in his guest bedroom with a shortened last name. _'She probably doesn't even know that she is a princess.'_ Vader thought with a smirk. He decided to contact his master to tell him the surprising news.

He knelt before the Hologram projector the Emperors silhouette came into view.

"What is it that you have found Lord Vader?" Emperor Palpatine asked.

"Yes my master. The Novantine princess is still alive." Vader said.

"How do you know this my young apprentice?" Emperor Palpatine asked.

"I wanted to find out more about Melody Nova, the singer from this evening. She is staying the night here so I decided to look up more about her. Nothing came up about her in any of the Earth records under the name of Melody Nova, but then I tried the name Melody Novantine and I realized that she was the princess." Vader explained.

"Bring her to me tomorrow morning Lord Vader after she has a good breakfast. The poor thing looks as if she hasn't eaten since she left her home planet." Emperor Palpatine said.

"You are probably right master. I will see you tomorrow master along with the princess." Vader said.

Melody woke up the next morning to the smell of something that made her stomach growl like a cross between an earth lion and a Bantha. She climbed out of bed and put on her cloak. She walked into the kitchen and saw Darth Vader cooking breakfast. She giggled at the sight because she would never have thought she's ever she the all powerful, intimidating Darth Vader making eggs. _'Darn it! It is the perfect Kodak moment and I don't have my camera!'_ She thought. She then noticed that he was only in his sleep pants so that meant she could easily see his six-pack and all of his other well-defined muscles. She just kept staring until he said, "Like something you see?" She blushed and turned away.

"Sit down and eat something you look like you haven't eaten in weeks." Vader said.

"That is actually true Lord Vader. I haven't eaten since I left Earth because I haven't had the time to eat." Melody said sheepishly.

Vader's eye widened and he push his own plate towards her and said, "Here you can have mine too. Just eat and don't try to say otherwise."

It took her about three minutes to eat all of the food except for what was on Vader's plate and to Vader's surprise she ate her food like you would if you were eating at a fancy restaurant.

"My master would like to see us. When you are ready we will leave." Vader said. Melody nodded and freshened up and gotten dressed she went to Vader's office and knocked on the door. It opened and she saw that Vader was fully dressed in his black robes and cloak. Melody was disappointed to see that but kept that to herself. Vader looked up from his data pads and asked, "Are you ready to go." She nodded and they went to Vader's speeder. When they arrived at the Emperor's apartment his guards escorted us to him. They both bowed to him.

"Rise my friends. It is wonderful to know that you are still alive Princess Melody. Do you know that you are a princess?" Emperor Palpatine asked.

"Yes your majesty I did, but I have been keeping it a secret so to have a normal life. Well as normal as an American Earth girl can live whose parents are both dead, but have loving foster parents who she left to come here to find a more exciting life." Melody replied.

"Well then I am sure that you wouldn't be surprised if told you your parents were going to marry you off to someone I presume?" Emperor Palpatine asked.

"Yes my lord." She replied.

"Good, good. Then without further ado I am happy to tell you that you are arranged to marry Lord Vader. This can only be final if you accept. It would bring me great joy and would bring great honor to your family name." Emperor Palpatine said.

Melody stood there shocked for about ten seconds and then smiled and said, "I accept and I am happy that I finally know who I am marrying."

"Do you have anything to say Lord Vader?" Emperor Palpatine asked.

"No my master I am perfectly fine with the engagement." Vader said and gave Melody a quick wink and she blushed. Vader chuckled and took her hand.

"Since I am the Emperor I have the power to conduct a marriage ceremony. If you please." Emperor Palpatine said.

Vader and Melody joined hands and Melody looked into his eyes. For the first time she noticed that they were blue and not the usual sith yellow. He looked so calm unlike herself who was shaking in anticipation. _'Calm down you are working yourself up!'_ Vader said to her in her mind.

"I will just do the shorter version because we all have lives that we need to get to. Oh and Melody, Lord Vader's real name is Anakin Skywalker. Just wanted to let you know so that you weren't confused. Now lets continue." Emperor Palpatine said, "Do you Princess Melody Novantine take Anakin Skywalker a.k.a. Darth Vader to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Melody said.

"Do you Lord Vader I mean Anakin Skywalker take Princess Melody Novantine to be you lawfully wedded wife?" Emperor Palpatine asked.

"I do." Vader said.

"Wonderful! I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride and if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to." Emperor Palpatine said.

Vader then gently pulled Melody close and gave her a long passionate kiss that made her weak in the knees. It took her a second to recover and then she kissed back. They finally broke the kiss reluctantly to catch their breath. They were about to kiss again when Vader's COM went off.

"Vader here." He said as he answered it.

"Lord Vader you have the rest of the month off to be with you wife." Emperor Palpatine said.

"Thank you my master." Vader said and ended the transmission. He turned to Melody and asked with a bit of mischief in his eyes, "Shall we go home my lady?"

"Of course my lord." She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran for the speeder. She wanted to tell her foster parents and Matthew so badly.

Vader caught her before she could even touch the door of the speeder. She squealed with laughter as he picked her up into his arms and kissed her again. It was strange how it seemed as if they always knew each other, but they didn't care because after that first kiss they knew that they were in love. Vader gently placed Melody in her seat as he kissed her and helped her strap in. He then got into the driver's side and drives them back to his apartment.

When he parked the car he carried her up to the apartment and placed her on the couch. He sat down next to her and she kissed him. They held each other for about ten minutes when she got up and said, "I want to let my foster parents and my friend Matthew to know about this. I know that they will be very happy."

"Of course, but I thought your friend Matthew liked you?" Vader asked.

"What? Oh no, no he doesn't like me and that's because he's gay. Oh and he's had a crush on you for years!" Melody replied.

"Okay…" Vader said a little uneasily.

Melody couldn't keep a straight face anymore and she burst out laughing. Vader became very confused and then realized that she was teasing him.

"Oh you think that's funny then I'll give you something to really laugh about!" Vader said as he pounced onto her and started to tickle her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH VADER! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO DON'T PLEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHSSSSSSEHEHEHE! STOHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT! I HAHAHA I'M HAHAHA SORRY! I HAHAHAHA I'LL DOHOHOHOHOHOHO DO ANYHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE ANYTHING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Melody said through her laughter.

"On a few conditions." Vader said as he kept tickling her.

"HAHAHAHAHAH OHOHOHOHOHOH KAHAHAHAHAHAH!" She answered.

"First you call me Anakin." He said, "Second tell your little friend thanks but I'm taken."

"WHAHAT WHATEVER HAHAHA YOUHOOHOOHOO SAY HAHAHA!" She said.

Vader smiled and said, "And lastly you have to kiss me." When he was finished speaking he stopped tickling her and kissed her passionately.

"Will you sing another song for me Melody?" Vader asked.

"Of course and I know the perfect one to sing. It is called Good Enough by Evanescence." She replied

_Good Enough__  
__by Evanescence_

_  
Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you._

Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.

Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no.

After another hour of making out Melody decided that she should call her family now. She walked over to the COM and dials her foster parents' Earth phone number. It rang a few times and then her foster mother picked up. Her family was the only Earth family to have a COM screen station.

"Melody is that you? Oh it is so good to see! Honey come quick it is Melody!" Melody's foster mother said.

"Oh my goodness Melody you look beauty. You're practically glowing!" Melody's foster father said.

"Thanks. I have something I wanted to tell you. I just got married to Darth Vader! He was the man I was arranged to be married to by my birth parents!" Melody said.

"We are both very happy for you. Have a wonderful life." They said and Melody ended the transmission.

"Okay time to call Matthew. Anakin I want you over here for this one!" Melody said trying not to laugh.

"Fine." He said and gave her a quick kiss as she dialed in Matthew COM number.

"Hello?" Matthew answered the COM.

"Hi Mew I've got something to tell you." Melody said as she pulled Vader close to her.

"Let me guess you two are dating right?" Matthew asked.

"Actually we just got married this morning." Vader said.

"Really that's great! I am so happy for you Melody and I am so jealous of you too!" Matthew said.

Both Vader and Melody laughed as they ended the transmission. Vader picked her up and she squealed with laughter again as he took her to their bedroom. They were truly in love with each other and nothing could ever change that.

R&R Please! Anonymous Reviews Accepted! XD


End file.
